Trouble Chocolate
by Kusanagi Yakumo
Summary: Teito membuatkan kue cokelat untuk berterimakasih kepada teman-temannya. Tapi, hanya satu orang saja yang ia belum berikan kue buatannya tersebut. Berhasilkah? Atau malah ada kejadian tidak terduga? [FrauTeito] [Shounen-Ai]


**TROUBLE CHOCOLATE**

**Disclaimer**

Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara

**Rating**

T

**Pairing**

Frau Teito

**Warning**

OOC, Gaje, Abal, Drabble, Typo(s), Shounen-Ai

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

.

.

.

Malam hari yang sunyi...

Saat bulan purnama bersinar terang di langit malam bertabur bintang-bintang...

Di dekat air mancur taman tengah Barsburg Order...

Tampaklah sosok seorang remaja berambut cokelat, beriris mata hijau bagaikan iris mata kucing, serta memiliki postur tubuh yang mungil (jika tidak mau dibilang pendek), sedang duduk seorang diri di sana sambil memandang sebuah bungkusan kecil berisi kue buatannya.

Teito Klein, itulah nama lengkap dari remaja tersebut. Beberapa jam yang lalu, ia meminta bantuan kepada Suster Athena, Suster Rosalie dan Suster Libelle, untuk mengajarinya cara membuat kue cokelat kering yang sederhana. Dengan kue itu, Teito bermaksud ingin berterimakasih kepada teman-temannya yang selama ini selalu menjaga, mendukung, membantu, bahkan bertaruh nyawa untuk melindunginya.

Dengan kemampuan belajar Teito yang terbilang cepat, akhirnya ia berhasil membuat beberapa kue cokelat kering yang rasanya cukup lumayan enak.

Castor, Labrador, Hakuren dan Mikage (Burupya), masing-masing sudah Teito berikan kue buatannya yang masih jauh dari kata 'sempurna'. Meskipun begitu, mereka semua sangat senang menerima kue tersebut.

"_Yang terpenting bukanlah rasanya, tetapi perasaan tulus yang ingin Teito sampaikan saat membuat kue-kue cokelat ini,_" begitulah kata Labrador yang sangat senang menerima kue cokelat hasil buatan dari remaja laki-laki yang memiliki wajah 'manis' di hadapannya. Sedangkan Teito yang mendengarnya, tersenyum dengan sedikit rona pink di kedua pipinya.

Semua teman-temannya sudah menerima kue itu, tapi, masih tersisa seorang lagi yang belum Teito berikan. Seorang pria dengan rambut pirang, beriris mata biru keunguan, memiliki sifat mesum, hobi melihat majalah dewasa, tampang wajah seperti preman, serta sosok yang sesungguhnya telah menempati posisi khusus di hatinya, meskipun Teito sendiri belum menyadari perasaannya tersebut.

Entah mengapa, ia merasa sangat ragu untuk memberikan kue buatannya kepada Bishop mesum yang gemar memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_Kuso Gakki_'.

- Kusanagi 77 -

"Kuberikan atau tidak, ya...?" tanya Teito kepada dirinya sendiri, tanpa menyadari sosok seseorang yang mendekat perlahan-lahan ke arahnya.

"Hei! Sedang apa kau duduk sendirian di sini, _Kuso Gakki_?" tanya sebuah suara tiba-tiba yang otomatis membuat Teito terkejut lalu segera menoleh ke arah asal suara itu. Tampaklah sosok seorang pria yang memakai jubah panjang berwarna biru safir, celana panjang dari bahan kulit berwarna hitam pekat, serta sepasang sepatu boot yang warnanya senada dengan celananya. Nama pria berpenampilan nyentrik tersebut adalah Frau, salah satu dari 07-_Ghost_, Zehel.

"Ja-Jangan mengejutkanku seperti itu!" seru Teito sambil menenangkan kembali detak jantungnya yang berdetak cepat.

"Ng...? Bungkusan apa itu yang ada di tanganmu?" tanya Frau yang mengalihkan pandangan kedua matanya ke arah sebuah bungkusan kecil berwarna biru tua yang berada di tangan kanan Teito.

"Ah! I-Ini bukan apa-apa!" balas Teito sambil bangkit berdiri kemudian segera menyembunyikan bungkusan tersebut di belakang tubuhnya. Sedangkan Frau yang melihat tingkah laku Teito yang sedikit mencurigakan, menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Ndus! Ndus!

"Wangi cokelat..." gumam Frau yang mencium aroma wangi cocoa yang menguar dari bungkusan kue yang dipegang oleh remaja bertubuh mungil di hadapannya.

'_Penciumannya tajam sekali!_' batin Teito yang raut wajahnya terlihat gugup.

"Kebetulan aku sangat lapar. Cokelat tersebut untukku saja, ya? Bocah?" tanya Frau sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Teito. Sementara Teito yang melihat hal itu, melangkahkan kedua kakinya perlahan-lahan mundur ke belakang.

"Tidak boleh!" jawab Teito.

"Kau ini pelit sekali!" balas Frau.

"Biarin!" balas Teito kembali.

'_Dia ini kenapa sih? Apa salahnya kalau aku meminta cokelat tersebut?_' batin Frau yang merasa aneh. Tiba-tiba saja, terlintas sebuah ide di dalam otak pria berambut pirang itu yang membuatnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian tipis di bibirnya.

"UWAAA! Lihat! Ada gadis tidak memakai busana di belakangmu!" teriak Frau dengan raut wajah sangat terkejut.

"Tch! Aku tidak akan mudah tertipu dengan trik murahan begitu..." kata Teito dengan sorot mata terlihat sedikit mengejek. Tapi, anehnya, meskipun Teito sudah mengatakan hal tersebut, ekspresi wajah Frau tidak berubah sama sekali, malah semakin parah. Kedua mulutnya sekarang terbuka lebar. Sedikit demi sedikit, timbul juga keraguan di dalam hati Teito, hingga rasa penasaran membuatnya menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Frau.

'_BIN-GO!_' dengan gerakan cepat, Frau segera bergerak mengambil bungkusan berisi kue itu.

"Ap-"

"Kau tertipu, _Kuso Gakki_..." kata Frau sambil menyunggingkan seringaian mengejek dan tampak puas.

"Kembalikan!"

"Tidak mau~!"

"Kembalikan! Kembalikan! Kembalikan!" seru Teito sambil berusaha merebut bungkusan berisi kue buatannya. Tapi, Frau dengan mudah menghindari semua serangan yang diberikan oleh Teito untuk merebut kuenya kembali. Hingga sebuah serangan _Zaiphon_, tiba-tiba mengenai pergelangan tangan kanan Frau yang membuatnya tidak sengaja melepaskan bungkusan kue yang digenggamnya. Dengan gerakan kilat, Teito segera menangkap bungkusan tersebut lalu membukanya dan memakan semua kue cokelat yang berada di dalamnya.

"Dengan begini, kau tidak akan bisa memakan kuenya!" seru Teito yang sudah habis memakan semua kue yang seharusnya ia berikan kepada Frau.

"Dasar, kau ini benar-benar pelit sekali! Tapi..." Frau menghentikan perkataannya kemudian melanjutkannya kembali, "... Rasanya masih tertinggal di dalam mulutmu, 'kan?"

"Eh?"

Teito membelalakan kedua matanya sangat lebar, ketika Frau dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangan kanannya lalu mencium bibirnya, hingga sebuah gigitan kecil membuat Teito tidak sengaja membuka mulutnya.

Sebuah benda yang hangat dan kenyal, menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga mulut kecil itu, mengeksplorasi setiap sudut di dalamnya. Rasa manis air liur dan cokelat bercampur menjadi satu. Menimbulkan suatu sensasi khusus bagi Teito yang sekarang ini tubuhnya terasa membeku dan kesemutan, seperti ada sengatan listrik yang menjalar melalui otak kemudian menyebar ke aliran darahnya.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, ciuman tersebut pun terlepas. Dapat Frau lihat, wajah Teito yang merona merah dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Rasa kue cokelatnya lumayan enak. Tidak adil sekali kau menghabiskannya sendirian..." gumam Frau yang sikapnya terlihat biasa-biasa saja, padahal, ia sudah merebut sesuatu berharga milik Teito yaitu ciuman pertamanya.

"_Baka_..."

"Hah? Apa?"

"DASAR KAU OM-OM MESUM! _BAKA_! _BAKA_! _BAKA_!" bentak Teito lalu segera berlari meninggalkan Frau sendirian di sana.

'_Memangnya aku salah apa? Sampai dia membentakku seperti itu?_' batin Frau yang merasa bingung dengan sikap Teito kepadanya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian...

"**Frauuu!**" seru sebuah suara dengan nada yang terasa dingin dan menekan.

Frau pun menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut dan melihat sosok seorang pria berambut _brunette_ yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

"Ah! Castor! Apa ka-" perkataan Frau terputus, saat sosok pria berkacamata bernama Castor itu, berubah menjadi sangat menyeramkan.

"BERANINYA KAU BERBUAT MESUM SEPERTI ITU TERHADAP ANAK DI BAWAH UMUR! DASAR _SHOTACON_!" bentak Castor yang semenjak tadi menyaksikan semuanya dari tempat yang berada beberapa meter sedikit jauh dari sana.

"UWAAA!" teriakan memilukan dari Frau menggema, menghiasi malam sunyi yang terasa sangat panjang.

.

.

.

**THE END**

Perkenalkan, aku author baru di fandom ini. Fic ini adalah fic debut pertamaku di Fandom 07-Ghost, semoga ceritanya memuaskan. Maaf, klo ceritanya gaje dan abal banget. Silahkan berikan pendapatnya mengenai fic ini, jika tidak keberatan... XDD

Ja Nee~


End file.
